


В другом мире

by Reidzy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Love, Parallel Universes, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: В глазах этого Варрика нет ничего, что было так знакомо ей. Они не светились нежностью и любовью. Только дружеская верность. Хоук знала, что было бы глупо ожидать чего-нибудь иного, но не могла избавиться от неприятного свербящего душу чувства. Тетрас стоял прямо перед ней, родной до каждой волосинки.— В другом мире, да? — понимающе спросил Тетрас и раскрыл широко руки, открываясь Рей. Как и всегда, в любом из миров, гном не мог бросить Хоук.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Kudos: 1





	В другом мире

В глазах этого Варрика нет ничего, что было так знакомо ей. Они не светились нежностью и любовью. Только дружеская верность. Хоук знала, что было бы глупо ожидать чего-нибудь иного, но не могла избавиться от неприятного свербящего душу чувства. Тетрас стоял прямо перед ней, родной до каждой волосинки. Рей прекрасно могла представить соприкосновение с его щетиной, помнила, каковы на вкус губы гнома и каково это — зарываться пальцами в густые светлые волосы Варрика.

Он был пылким любовником, надежным другом и самым необходимым для Хоук существом.

Вряд ли с Варриком Тетрас кто-то мог соревноваться. Во всяком случае, в ее мире.

Здесь же гном хранил верность Бьянке, поглаживал арбалет и виновато смотрел в пронзительные синие глаза. И даже рыжие волосы, которые сравнивал с живым пламенем тот, другой Варрик, не вызывали в мужчине никакого отклика.

Как бы Хоук не обманывалась улыбкой, она чувствовала себя разбитой на части.

— В другом мире, да? — понимающе спросил Тетрас и раскрыл широко руки, открываясь Рей. Как и всегда, в любом из миров, гном не мог бросить Хоук. Даже если она так глубоко и сильно его любила, что умерла, желая защитить. Подробности той битвы магесса не рассказывала до сих пор, поджимая губы и отводя взгляд.

«Здесь это не повторится».

Не то, что бы Варрик верил этой своевольной женщине.

Хоук сделала шаг вперед и медленно опустилась на колени, чтобы прильнуть к крепкой горячей груди мужчины. Где-то в другом мире Рей касалась кожи Тетраса, имея на это право, выводила узоры и прижималась головой к ребрам, чтобы слышать громкое и ровное сердцебиение. От того, насколько оба Варрика были неотличимы друг от друга, у Рей бежали мурашки по коже.

Только взгляд помогал помнить магессе, что этот Варрик — не ее. И никогда им не будет.

Грубые толстые пальцы ласково перебирали волосы своей подруги, извиняясь за невозможность ответить на ее пылкие губительные чувства.

— Прости, Хоук. Я не могу быть другим Варриком. Но в этом мире или ином, я всегда буду прямо за тобой.

Как будто Рей этого не знала.

От кожи мужчины пахло приятным одеколоном — гном всегда следил за собой, даже в самых тяжелых условиях. Ради Хоук, ради Бьянки, ради себя. Этот запах женщина с упоением впитывала. Слезы, которые подступали к горлу минутами ранее, отступили. Ведь Тетрас был жив. К чему слезы? Подумаешь, сердце болит — оно хотя бы есть. Остальное Хоук сможет пережить.

— Мне это не нужно. В том мире ты был лучшей парой, лучшим человеком. Я жалею не о том, что в этом мире ты не можешь ответить на мои чувства, я жалею о том, что оставила своего Варрика совсем одного. Следующий арбалет он назовет моим именем и уже никогда не сменит его.

— Очень похоже на меня, — согласился с улыбкой мужчина. — Трудно променять на кого-то Хоук, втягивающую нас всех в увлекательные и смертельно-опасные приключения.

Магесса засмеялась.

— Признайся, что жить без этого не можешь.

— Не могу жить без постоянных покушений на мою тушку, драк с демонами, ввязываний в политические интриги? — закатил глаза Варрик и расплылся в улыбке. — Ты права. Не могу.

Хоук отстранилась, чувствуя, как цепи, сковавшие сердце и душу, ослабевают, но замерла, увидев перед собой полные губы Варрика, любимые кривой нос и густые брови. Наверное, взгляд женщины выражал желание коснуться: Тетрас смело взял тонкую сильную руку Рей и положил себе на щеку.

— Смелее. Ты имеешь право на эмоции, Хоук.

Магесса хмыкнула и отстранила руку.

— Вместо этого, могу я… Один раз…

К удивлению Варрика колкая на язык Хоук смущенно покраснела. Изогнув насмешливо бровь, он наслаждался неожиданным зрелищем.

— Да ты даже краснеть умеешь? Вот уж не знал! — рассмеялся гном.

— Откуда б ты знал, — буркнула Хоук. — Так ты мне…

Тетрас прикрыл глаза и напрягся. Ему нужно было обдумать эту эгоистичную просьбу своей лучшей подруги. Он не чувствовал внутреннего сопротивления ее желанию — один поцелуй не мог перекрыть его чувства к Бьянки, а при таких обстоятельствах не был изменой, однако мог разворошить душу женщине.

Хоук ждать ответа, конечно же, не собиралась. Как и всегда, во всех мирах, она действовала единственно верным способом — по-своему. Целовать Варрика — чужого, конечно, не пылкого ни разу — было приятно. Словно Хоук могла наконец-то испить целительной воды. Пусть всего раз.

А после женщина поднялась, уже по-дружески поцеловав Варрика в макушку, и протянула ему ладонь:

— Ты со мной, Варрик?

Гном взял ее за руку.

— Как и всегда, Хоук.

Рей задорно улыбалась, запирая чувства на самые тяжелые замки. Возможно, она сможет однажды вернуться к себе, к своему Варрику и тогда сможет перестать так отчаянно цепляться за плечи гнома, идущего другим путем.

Сжимая же в руке тонкую горячую ладонь магессы, Варрик Тетрас из этого мира не мог не думать о том, что хорошо понимал себя из другого мира, отдавшегося целиком и полностью — как только и умел гном — Рей Хоук.

— В другом мире, да? — задумчиво пробормотал гном, а после покачал на вопросительный взгляд Хоук. — Ничего. Куда поведешь меня на этот раз, Хоук?

_«Куда бы мы не держали путь, я всегда буду следовать за тобой»._

Даже если путь будет вести к дому Рей.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня есть заявка на Книге фанфиков. Если вдруг кому-то захочется написать полноценную работу по мотиву этого миника, можете посмотреть заявку:  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/521591


End file.
